Abstract: The New York State Department of Agriculture and Markets has an expansive food and feed safety inspection and regulatory program that covers all food, feed and dairy products that are manufactured, distributed and sold in New York State. The New York State Food Laboratory, a division within the Department of Agriculture and Markets, is New York State's primary food and feed safety laboratory and is accredited to the ISO/IEC 17025:2005 standard and additional criteria set by the AOAC-I ALACC. The New York State Food Laboratory has comprehensive testing programs for foodborne pathogens and chemical residues/toxic elements in food and beverages. If funded by the FDA the New York State Department of Agriculture and Markets will implement an all hazards food and feed emergency Rapid Response Team (RRT) utilizing a multi-agency integrated approach to include our regulatory food and feed safety partners at the local, state, and federal levels.